


will you share your life with me? (for the next ten minutes)

by impravidus



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Movie Night, Parkner Week 2020, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Harley takes Peter on a trip down memory lane with a montage of videos and photos throughout their relationship.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862851
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	will you share your life with me? (for the next ten minutes)

“Okay, movie night. What’s on the docket, Keener? Please tell me it’s not another one of your horrendous guilty pleasure movies again because I can’t stand to watch another movie musical that is both horrifically racist yet also had the catchiest music I’ve ever heard and gets stuck in my head for days.”

“ _ Basmati Blues _ may be filled with stereotypes, but somehow they made a song filled with medical terms work.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “But seriously. What’re we watching?”

“Something different tonight, actually,” Harley says, sweaty fists clenching and unclenching nervously by his side. 

Peter’s eyes drift to his hands, a small frown on his lips. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I, uh. It’s… it’s not… well, I…” He licks his lips. “You’ll just have to see.” He smiles warmly. “Take a seat. Get settled. I just gotta set up.”

Peter takes a hesitant seat, eyeing Harley curiously as he fiddles with a DVD case, struggling to get it open.

“You need help with that?” Peter asks.

“NO!” Harley exclaims, clearly frazzled.

Peter holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry, I… no. I’m good. Just, sit there. Relax. Do you, are you thirsty? Do you want a drink?”

Peter looks to him with bewilderment as he holds up his bottle of sparkling lemonade.

Harley bobs his head in recognition. “Right. Uh, right.” There is a light pop. “Ah! Gotcha!” He puts the DVD into their player with a shaky hand, and turns around. “Can you close your eyes?”

Peter stares at him. 

“Please?” Harley asks, a tentative plea in his tone.

Peter shrugs, covering his eyes with his hands and looking to the floor. 

The couch dips next to him and he feels the pressure of Harley pressing against his side. 

“Okay, you can open now.”

Peter’s eyes crack open, widening as he sees the picture on the television. His lips curl up, confused. “What is this?”

On the screen is the two of them, Harley kissing Peter’s cheek, his arm extended as he takes the selfie, the streets of Paris in the background.

“Just watch,” Harley says.

Peter’s brows scrunch together even more, but he turns his gaze back to the screen.

Harley pressed play.

_ [The video starts with a video taken from afar, Peter, aged eighteen, sitting in their dorm room, passionately rambling, nose deep in his notes that he is scribbling with glittery blue pen on graph paper.  _

_ “...so, estimating that a house this size is about forty-five thousand kilograms taking in account his personal belongings as well as just the general weight of the house itself, and he begins the lift-off with twenty thousand, six hundred twenty two helium balloons, he  _ clearly _ would not have been physically able to lift the house of such size. If anything, you would need over three  _ million _ balloons, and having a bunch of balloons of that magnitude would be catastrophic! Not only would the fallout from the popped balloons create a trail of litter, but the sheer  _ space _ that these balloons would take up in the skies would wreak havoc in sky traffic. How would planes with meticulously planned flight patterns deal with the new obstacle? They’d have to pick it up on their radars, right? And consider how one would even fit that many balloons! The amount of string and helium required is colossal! I mean, one balloon is filled with five cubic squares of helium, which would be fifteen million cubic squares in total…” _

_ Peter looks up, running his fingers through his already messy hair. “Are you filming me?” _

_ The video cuts out.] _

_ [Peter squats on the sidewalk outside of the campus library, bright chalk in his hands.  _

_ “Look! And when you get it wet it turns into paint!” Peter exclaims. He dumps water onto his drawing and rubs his hand on the neon rainbow, holding up his color covered palms. He holds them up, grinning goofily at the camera. “Cheese!” he sings, eyes closed. He peaks one open. “Did you take the photo? Can I see it?” _

_ “I got the photo,” Harley says from behind the camera. _

_ “Lemme see me,” Peter says, making grabbing motions with his fingers. _

_ “You are  _ not  _ touching my phone.” _

_ “Show meeeee,” Peter whines. _

_ “Okay, okay, give me a second. Jeez.”] _

_ [Peter is hunched over his desk, bleary eyed, sipping on a Red Bull and vibrating with sleepless tremors. _

_ “This is video evidence that Peter is still awake despite the fact that he said he was going to bed five hours ago!” Harley says from behind the camera. _

_ “And what the fuck do you call what you’re doing now? You’re up too,” Peter mutters, popping another lukewarm taquito in his mouth. _

_ “I am  _ up  _ because  _ you _ are up and infecting me with your anxiety jitters, so please please please just give up for the night and go to sleep so  _ I _ can get sleep and won’t have to text this video to your aunt so  _ she _ can force you to go to sleep.” _

_ “You don’t have my aunt’s number,” Peter mumbles, matter-of-fact. _

_ “Oh, but I do. It is for emergencies like this, and I am not afraid to message her and set her wrath upon you.” _

_ Peter looks up, eyes squinted. “You wouldn’t.” _

_ “Oh, but I would. So you have two choices, Parker. You listen to me and  _ give up _ for the night, or you keep torturing yourself and I summon May Parker.” _

_ Peter clenches his jaw, but sighs, shutting his computer. He looks to Harley, brown eyes tired but fond. “Thank you, Harley. I owe you.” _

_ “Cash that out tomorrow morning with Beanies cold brew and one of those ham and cheese croissant sandwiches.” _

_ Peter smiles. “Deal.”] _

_ [Peter is bundled in a three blanket cocoon on his bed, sweater pawed hand scrolling through his phone.  _

_ “Uh, Peter?” _

_ “Hm?” Peter asks, looking up. _

_ “Whatcha doin’?” Harley chuckles from behind the camera. _

_ “Nothing?” Peter replies, confused. _

_ “You warm enough there, bud?” _

_ Realization flashes in Peter’s eyes. “It’s chilly.” _

_ “It’s October,” Harley counters. _

_ “Chilly,” Peter repeats, as if that makes his point make more sense. _

_ “Do you want my hoodie? I’ve been wearing it all day, and I’m practically boiling in it now, so it should be nice and warm.” _

_ Peter’s eyes light up. “Really?” _

_ The camera wobbles as Harley nods and takes off his sweatshirt. _

_ Peter emerges from his blankets and snatches the garment, slipping it on and visibly relaxes, humming in satisfaction. “Thank you, Harley.” _

_ “Don’t mention it.”] _

_ [Peter sits by the window, chin resting on his hands, eyes closed as he smiles softly. There is a rumbling storm outside the window, rain pouring down hard. _

_ He sighs quietly and turns to Harley. “I love the rain. We haven’t gotten a storm since we’ve gotten here ‘til now.” _

_ “What’s so great about it?” Harley asks with genuine curiosity. _

_ “It’s peaceful. People seem to think that rain is this bad omen, but the worst days of my life were on cloudless, sunny days. Rain, it… it’s something special. It lets you take a moment and slow down. It gives you a moment to just wait,” Peter says, voice gentle.  _

_ Harley sits down next to him and videos the rain rattling against the window panes.  _

_ The camera shifts to angle towards the left as Peter lays his head on Harley’s shoulder behind the camera.  _

_ “Sometimes it’s nice to just take a moment. To just listen.”] _

_ [Peter stands at the counter of campus cafe, Beanies. The video is taken from afar, zooming in on Peter as he orders their lunch. _

_ “There’s this cute boy in Beanies. I think I might have a chance. I’m gonna give him my number.”  _

_ The camera pans to the napkin where his phone number is written. _

_ “Wish me luck.” _

_ Harley picks up the napkin and approaches Peter who waits at the other side of the counter. _

_ “Hey, you’re hella fine. Here’s my number,” Harley says, handing him the napkin. _

_ Peter laughs hard, but gives him a serious look, tapping his chin as he looks up. “Sorry, stranger, but I’ve got a boyfriend.” _

_ “Well, he’s one lucky guy then. Your loss.” _

_ “Yeah, my loss. Because you, too, are  _ hella fine. _ ”] _

_ [Peter’s eyebrows are scrunched in concentration as he reads his color-coated notes. His face is covered in a clay mask and his hair damp with a honey coconut oil concoction. _

_ Peter looks up, head tilting slightly. “What?” _

_ “What’s with the…” Harley says. _

_ “Oh! Finals season self care!” He holds up a neon tube. “Wanna join in?” _

_ Harley shrugs. “Don’t see why not.” _

_ “You deserve to be pampered sometimes too,” Peter mumbles softly.] _

_ [Peter’s arms hug his torso as he stares starry-eyed and awestruck at the giant glass tunnel of the aquarium. His mouth is agape in a big smile making his eyes crinkle. He stands close to the glass, obviously making an effort not to touch it.  _

_ He turns to Harley and holds out his hand. _

_ Harley, from behind the camera, grabs it, and stumbles as he follows the excited Peter who points at the bright colored fish.] _

_ [Peter carries an extra large box, closed with zebra print duct tape, walking into a dingy, little apartment. _

_ “And here we have Peter Parker entering his first real adult apartment for the first time!” _

_ “Put down the camera, babe. You’re gonna have to carry something eventually.” _

_ “Mr. Parker carries a mysterious box! What could be in it? Perhaps the kidneys of his latest victims?” _

_ “It’s a bedding set, dumbass,” Peter said monotonously. “Now, c’mon, I am  _ not _ doing all of the heavy lifting.” _

_ The camera flips, Harley grinning. “You’re doin’ great, sweetheart.” He leaves a slobbery kiss on Peter’s cheek.] _

_ [Peter stands in the kitchen, the counter covered in flour, pink smeared on his nose and eyebrow. _

_ “Can you repeat what just happened?” _

_ Peter crossed his arms and grumbled, “We were trying to make slice ‘n’ bake cookies.” _

_ “And what did you do?” _

_ “Well, it’s your fault that you—” _

_ “Peter,” Harley says firmly. _

_ “You didn’t want the pink but I did, so I covered my hand in pink food dye and dyed it anyways when I was kneading the dough.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “And I didn’t realize that it was still on my hands,” Peter says, eyes glued to the table. _

_ Harley turns the camera, an unamused frown on his face as he reveals his blonde hair streaked with pink.] _

_ [The camera is shaky as Harley runs, the image whipping around to reveal the crowded streets of Disney as he turns rapidly. _

_ “Peter! Peter!” He stops, out of breath, the camera facing the ground as he heaves in labored breaths. “Oh, fuck, where’d he go?” _

_ The camera flips up, and zooms in on Peter tip toeing in the grass, following a fat pigeon, french fry in hand. _

_ “Peter!” Harley calls. _

_ The pigeon flies away. _

_ “What’d you do that for?!” Peter exclaims, clearly upset. _

_ “We have to get to our reservations,” Harley says. _

_ Peter pouts. “I was so close.” _

_ “I’m sure you were.” _

_ “I was!”] _

_ [The videos are followed by a montage of photos.] _

_ [Peter in their dorm, nineteen years old, doubled over in laughter, Harley in full drag, including a rhinestone corset, fishnets, distressed booty shorts, and six inch platforms.] _

_ [Peter sitting in a Home Depot shopping cart, hugging a potted fern.] _

_ [Peter and Harley slow dancing at Happy and May’s wedding.] _

_ [The two doing couples yoga, Harley in downward dog and Peter’s stomach flush with his back as his legs were curled backwards, making his body a U.] _

_ [The two lying in a field of flowers, Peter pointing at the sky with a bright smile, curled into Harley’s side.] _

_ [Harley kissing Peter on the cheek, Christmas tree shining blurrily in the background.] _

_ [Harley, shocked and surprised, as Peter carries him bridal style.] _

_ [The two on Halloween dressed as Jedediah and Octavius from  _ Night at the Museum _ , Peter as the Roman and Harley as the cowboy.] _

_ [Peter grinning over a Spider-Man birthday cake, the eyes lopsided, and the frosting lumpy. There is banner in the background with letter stickers reading “Happy Birtday Spood.”] _

_ [Peter holding Abby with one hand as she does a firebird on top of his palm. Harley’s eyes are wide and jaw is dropped as he stares at them.] _

_ [Peter, Harley, May, and Macy out to Mother’s Day brunch, Peter’s face scrunched in disgust as he takes a spoonful of eggs benedict, Macy and May laughing at him.] _

_ [Harley dipping Peter, the two smiling, foliage in the background at their Cabo hotel.] _

_ [The video ends with a photo of the New York skyline at sunrise.] _

Harley peeled himself off of the couch nervously, pulling himself to their carpeted floor, getting down on one knee.

Peter’s hands shot up to his mouth as he gasped. “Harley…”

“Peter, there’s millions of moments, millions of minutes, millions of ways you’ve left a mark on my world, and though I don’t have them all on film for us to look back on, I know that I will hold onto these moments, minutes, and marks forever, and I want to keep making these moments, spend these minutes, and leave my marks on your life for the rest of mine.”

He pulled out a small velvet box, and popped it open, a sleek yet sparkly ring sparkling under the lamplight. “Peter Benjamin Parker, will you marry me?”

Peter nodded tearily. “Yes! Yes I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like proposals if you can't tell.
> 
> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
